


and proud

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yuuri Katsuki has stamina from hell, an Victor enjoys all the perks, basically that's the whole fic, cum, lots and lots of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: Victor never claimed to be a strong man, did he? Because, where Yuuri Katsuki is concerned, he's weak.





	and proud

 

 

 

Victor's so full of cum that he shudders with it.

His thighs are quivering with the effort of keeping his ass up, and they're a mess too – the cum is dripping out of him, tailing down all the way to his knees and staining the white sheets underneath.

But all that, all that is nothing compared to the fingers that thrust into his overflowing hole, because it's those fingers and their continuous slippery caress that makes Victor's gut clench all over again with pleasure so exquisite that it takes everything he has to breathe through it. Otherwise, he'd most likely pass out from the lack of breath, from the sheer ecstasy of his body, or both altogether.

He's already come three times, and Yuuri already came four. Three inside him, one between Victor's thighs, and all times were a rush of heat and mind-numbing pleasure. It feels like it's been hours since they started. Honestly, Victor wouldn't be surprised if it has been. he feels as tired as if he'd ran a series of Yakov's drills, his limbs are heavy and his breathing is laboured, but there is another layer to that exhaustion which has little to do with his old coach: and it's bliss.

Because no matter what, the way Yuuri's fingers massage his prostate and bring him to another shuddering orgasm – one that has him breathless and dizzy for longer than it takes him to cum – that kind of reckless worship is something Victor has never truly experienced before. And now that he is subjected to it, he can't help but crave more, even if his body is teetering on the breaking point of ecstasy.

It's only when Yuuri once again slides his cock into him, with ease that makes Victor's chest grow hot with pride, does his sense of reason return to him. Along with a breath to his aching lungs, so full that his head spins with it and his entire body throbs. As if it could ever refuse to accept Yuuri in every way, shape or form....

"Again?" Victor asks, but it comes out as a moan.

He's tired, but maybe he _could_ go another round if he got some rest first… Yuuri, though, Yuuri doesn't look like he wants to give him a break. Not when his hands spread Victor's ass with so much worship.

"We can stop anytime," Yuuri reminds him, but his cock throbs inside Victor, who whines, pitifully torrn between the needs of his body and _the needs_ of his body. "Just say the word and it's over."

"No, no. I'm– "

Victor gasps when he tries to shift on his knees and one of them slips from underneath him. Yuuri's cock slides out of him as Victor falls into the mess of sheets and his own cum, and while it's all uncomfortable on his belly, it's also oddly cool against his overheated skin, so he lies in it, closes his eyes briefly, and sighs.

"Can you do it like this? I don't think I can keep myself up anymore."

"I can try," Yuuri says, but he sounds like it's no challenge at all.

Victor would smile if he wasn't so tired, but as it is, he only waits: and true enough, Yuuri doesn't waste time in putting his cock right where it belongs – inside Victor's cum-filled ass. Victor would be lying if he claimed that he didn't adore the feeling of being so full and so thoroughly claimed.

"Good?" Yuuri asks in a voice that is raspy and low, and it sends a sweet little shiver down Victor's spine.

"The best," Victor sighs in reply.

He's already come so much that he doesn't think he'll come again, but the drag of Yuuri's thick, hard cock inside him stirs some of that pleasure that he knows so well. Yuuri doesn't rush this, just like he didn't the last two times. He goes slow, almost lazy, and it feels like the heat will never build up into anything, but it does.

The warmth of it is different, though. there is none of the passion that usually brims between them when they steal a moment out of their busy lives to get intimate, but there is all the love, still. Yuuri's hips grind against Victor's ass with as much appreciation, as much sweet longing as they always do. And Victor, spoiled, exhausted, but open for him in ways he never thought he could be, mewls at every one of his thrust.

Like push and pull of the ocean waves, Yuuri fucks into him in an even rhythm. The squelch of his cum and leftover lube mix with the groaning of the mattress and Victor's own moans – their own perfect symphony of lewd sound.

Victor could listen to it forever, he thinks. The sounds would bring a flush to his cheeks on any other day, but today he's already beyond flushed. His skin is heated and his body is burning, but there is still something so exhilarating in knowing that those sounds are what they make together, what their love in its most carnal state sounds like: Yuuri and him, as their bodies join, as Yuuri sinks into Victor's greedy hole that's already slick and white with his cum.

Arousal stirs low in Victor's belly, but that's all it does. Victor doubts he could get hard again. His stamina, after all, has never been as good as Yuuri's.

It only proves to show how great the divide between them is, when Yuuri snaps his hips a little harder and Victor gasps as stars burst behind his eyelids at the way his abused prostate gets prodded again.

"Yuu–"

He chokes on it when another hard thrust steals his breath, but Yuuri must hear him anyway, because he slows down into a leisurely pace once more.

"Too much?" Yuuri pants, and something in his voice sounds as tired as Victor feels. But also, as highly wired as Victor feels his own body must be. "Should we stop?"

Victor could. He could, but–

"No," he decides. "I want you to come again. One last time. Inside me, please."

"One last time," Yuuri agrees, and it's a promise.

And somehow, when he fills Victor again up to his balls, Victor can't help but be spurred on. The arousal that stirred in him before does so again, and he arches his spine to accommodate Yuuri better. He doesn't know what sight he must make to Yuuri – with his hair tangled and sweaty, his skin pink and flushed everywhere, and his ass spread wide, filled with cum, and dripping with it all for Yuuri's pleasure – but he knows that Yuuri loves it.

He hears it in the sharpness of his breath, feels it in the stutter of his hips. And it's powerful, this kind of feeling: to know that he is the one who causes Yuuri so much pleasure, enough of it for him to abandon all reason and find salvation only in Victor's body.

It's that, and the constant stimulation to his prostate, which Yuuri hits with his cock time and time again as if on instinct, that surprise Victor altogether. He doesn't see it coming, but the next thing he knows is that his body is winding up much like it does before an orgasm – and then he's coming just when Yuuri comes, too.

Yuuri's warm cum spurts into him freely, but Victor is too busy shaking from his own orgasm to appreciate it properly. His own, after all, is dry, but not gentle in the least. His cock lies useless against the messy sheets, so spent it only twitches a bit at the gut-shuddering strength of the pleasure that blinds Victor for a moment.

Gasping for breath that he cannot take, Victor feels his heart throb so hard and fast that it scares him a little. It doesn't last for long, but the echoes of that pulsing go through his entire body, and settle where they're needed least: around the sticky mess of his hole and deep inside him, where phantom flutters of his orgasm still throb in the aftermath.

It's Yuuri who moves first. He crawls off of Victor and slumps to the side, utterly spent.

"That was insane," he pants, but the blissed-out wonder in his voice is enough to bring a smile to Victor's lips. Or, it would be, if he had any strength left to smile.

As it is, he only grunts. "I don't think my heart can handle doing this ever again... I feel like I'm having a stroke... or a heart attack... or both."

"Are you okay?" Yuuri asks, and maybe he could sound a little more concerned, but Victor can't fault him for it. Not after all that they've just done.

"I'm not walking anywhere today or tomorrow," Victor warns him instead. "And maybe the day after. My hips are dying..."

Yuuri snorts a little laugh, rolling to the side so that he can sling his arm over Victor's back and press a kiss to his shoulder. It's a sweet gesture, one that Victor appreciates fully, but he's too tired to return it.

"Maybe you'll even have to carry me," Victor whines, utterly pitiful.

"Then maybe I will," Yuuri replies, as playful as he is mean. "First, though, I think we both need a bath after all of that. I can feel my back cramping just from lying here..."

His breath ghosts over Victor's sweaty shoulder, and Victor shudders at the difference in temperature, but only that. Yuuri's hand runs over a sticky globe of Victor's ass on his way up, and still: all the response Victor can manage is a grateful hum. He's too exhausted to feel even the tiniest stirrings of heat at this point.

Yuuri, true to his incredible stamina, has worn him out entirely.

"Carry me?" Victor mumbles into the pillow smushed under his cheek.

Yuuri doesn't agree, but neither does he deny him. He simply ambles his way to the bathroom to run a bath for them, and when he comes back, he hoists Victor up with a bit of a struggle, but not as much as one could imagine. Drunk on exhaustion and hours of continuous pleasure, Victor giggles into Yuuri's neck, where he tucks his face in while Yuuri takes them to the bathroom.

"My Yuuri is so strong," he sings happily.

Yuuri gently lowers him into warm water, slipping in after him not a second later.

"And my Vitya is so dirty," he says, but his voice sounds so playful, so relaxed that Victor can't even pout at the insult. "Come here, I'll help clean you up."

In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea. Yet, in the moment, Victor doesn't really think much of it. He shifts around in the tub so that he can rest his back against Yuuri's chest like they'd done a thousand times, and he trusts him with whatever he wants to do. It's only when Yuuri's hands slip past his waist and into the water between his legs, and familiar fingers find their way into his cum-soaked hole, does Victor realize his mistake.

But...

Yuuri rests a little kiss behind Victor's ear, twists his fingers lightly, and whispers a sweet "I love you so much, Vitya. You were so incredible today. Thank you," and, well.

Victor never claimed to be a strong man, did he? Because, where Yuuri Katsuki is concerned, he's weak.

He's weak, he thinks as he spreads his knees further and sinks back against his fiancé, so that he can slide his fingers even deeper into him – he's weak, _and proud of it._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago but heck, I can't write anything these days bc my back is being a dick so enjoy it I guess? bc I don't know what I'll be able to write anything else rycxuyhvb


End file.
